Cam boy
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Y Sasuke decide pasar su aburrida noche de viernes deleitandose con la maravillosa figura de Sonnenblume, un rubio hermoso que se desnuda por dinero y otras cosillas... SasuNaru - Two shot
1. Chapter 1

Y Naruto tiene un empleo nada común y Sasuke mucho aburrimiento de por medio.

¿Cuánto me dejarías ver por cien dólares?

[1]

Sasuke tenía una jaqueca insoportable, estaba cansado y hambriento. Llegaba apenas de una importante junta ejecutiva con unos socios franceses que no paraban de hablar. El ajetreo del tráfico y la indudablemente tenacidad de su hermano mayor para sacarlo de quicio terminaron por hostigarlo. Y finalmente está ahí, en su lujoso ático de soltero bebiéndose una copa de whisky en las rocas con Mozart de fondo endulzando su estadía.

Era un viernes aburrido, ya pasaban de las doce de la noche. A diferencia de Itachi –su hermano mayor- que había tenido energía para quedarse a beber otro rato más en el bar, él no quería seguir escuchando parloteo ni sortear los intentos de lindas jovencitas por seducirlo, realmente no tenía ganas de follar esa noche, las mujeres le parecían aburridas, y no había un lindo jovencito al cual meterle la polla, así que definitivamente ese viernes era un día fatalista.

Su móvil vibra en el bolsillo derecho de su costoso traje Gucci, parece una llamada importante; extrae el teléfono sin más y atiende a la persona que está detrás de la otra línea.

— ¡Sasuke! —suspira derrotado y arrepentido. Nunca debió contestar.

—Dios, ¿qué quieres? —el fastidio es notable en su voz, Sasuke escucha un suave bisbiseo y luego una reprimenda.

Suigetsu es su mejor amigo y confidente, un mujeriego de lo peor que se la vive de conquista en conquista, no niega el extraño atractivo de su amigo pero es un dolor de cabeza a largo plazo. Él mejor que nadie lo sabe.

—Oh, qué mal amigo eres —contraataca Suigetsu con un retintín fingidamente tristón. Sasuke no tiene tiempo para escuchar idioteces, decidido a colgar aleja el teléfono de su oreja.

—Hasta mañana —, y cuelga sin más. Arroja el móvil contra el costoso sofá de cuero exportado desde Ibiza.

Por hoy quiere estar solo. Sasuke es una persona sobria de gustos sibaritas y exquisito al vestir, los diseñadores peleaban por vestirlo y las mujeres por salir con él. Así es su vida de playboy y magnate de los negocios. Heredó la inteligencia y astucia de Fugaku Uchiha, su padre y la belleza angelical de Mikoto Uchiha, una ex modelo y actriz que luego huyó del país con su amante. De recordarlo la sangre le hierve.

Para no recordar esos agrios sinsabores, decide irse a su habitación, encender el Mac y navegar por internet. Alguna tontería lo sacara de su encierro mental.

Y sucede, pronto asaltan cientos de páginas de diversas noticias que han ocurrido a lo largo del día mientras él estuvo ocupado haciendo más dinero para la familia Uchiha. Sasuke suspira entrecortadamente, una pestaña se abre automáticamente redirigiéndolo a una web de chismes de la prensa rosa. En el dichoso portal hablan sobre él y su reciente ruptura con la hermosa y adinerada Sakura Haruno; una preciosa esmeralda de la costa sur a la que no le importó romperle el corazón.

—Idioteces —Sasuke cierra la pestaña, no fue buena idea después de todo. El mundo del entrenamiento normalmente tomaba como víctimas a figuras públicas que se movieran en cualquier medio; política, arte, actuación, música o negocios. Y él era el pez gordo de los paparazzi y periodistas.

Todo querían saber de él; a donde iba, que comía, con quien salía, que negocios traía entre manos. Cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él era noticia, y estaba harto. Demandó en una ocasión a una televisora por difundir sus relaciones amorosas con algunas modelos y actrices.

Sin embargo antes de siquiera pensar en apagar la computadora, un anuncio publicitario atrajo su atención.

 _Web Cam: Paradise of boys and girls waiting for you_

Frunce el ceño intrigado, manejaba excelente ingles así que no dudaba de su traducción. Había escuchado de esas páginas: chicos y chicas se grababan a solas, completamente desnudos o usando sexy lencería para después darse placer con juguetes o sus manos, según lo que el cliente quisiese en ese momento.

Cuando era un estudiante universitario, varios de sus compañeros hicieron uso de esas plataformas para satisfacerse, él jamás se interesó por ello. Le parecía ridículo que teniendo el mundo a sus pies, se conformasen con un chico o una chica detrás de una pantalla, y para peor: masturbándose y no brindándoles ese placer a los clientes.

Suigetsu insistió alguna vez que le era muy excitante mantener conversaciones candentes con chicas de esa manera, y que el _sexting_ estaba totalmente de moda en una década plagada de millenials.

—Ja, nunca haría esto. Por favor —. Pero su curiosidad aumenta cuando la imagen de un lindo chico con antifaz de gatito se lleva dos dedos a la boca y una leyenda en colores pastel aparece de la siguiente manera:

 _Spank me daddy, i've been such a bad boy_

Y no es que fuese enteramente heterosexual, él tenía conocimiento de su bisexualidad, le atraían chicos delgados y lindos como el que aparecía en la pantalla. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre el mouse, quiere dar el ansiado clic y aventurarse a un mundo desconocido pero no quiere comerse sus propias palabras.

—Sólo porque quiero demostrarme que es una estupidez —, se dice no tan seguro de ello. Porque en primer lugar, él mismo había escuchado las experiencias de sus amigos sobre esas páginas, no tenía por qué confirmar nada.

Empero, el chico le parecía incitador y la verdad tenia muchísimo dinero y un gran aburrimiento.

Sasuke cliquea sobre el recuadro que lo dirige a la página. No es la gran cosa, resaltan cientos de pequeños cuadros de vista previa que muestran a chicas bonitas retorciéndose de placer con un dildo dentro de sus vaginas, Sasuke rechista y baja la barra a la siguiente categoría.

Los chicos se muestran desnudos y sonrientes, eso sí, todos cubren sus rostros estratégicamente, ya sea con alguna mascara o antifaz, o escondiéndose de la lente de la cámara con una luz tenue que apenas deje visible el torso desnudo a los clientes que estén dispuestos en invertir su dinero y su tiempo para ver un poco de ellos.

Sasuke repasa el listado de chicos, hay unos muy atractivos pese a no ver sus rostros, sin embargo, cree que su tarea ha llegado a su fin, no hay nada de lo que a él le agrade.

—Como me lo temía.

Apunto de cerrar la ventana y mandar a la mierda todo lo que tenga que ver con chicos bonitos disfrazados de conejitos, un cuadro pequeño muestra un cuerpo enjuto, piel trigueña, espigado y de curvas redondeadas. El muchachito en cuestión está sentado sobre una enorme cama con las piernas entre abiertas, vestido como una Lolita francesa tiene el rostro enmascarado con un antifaz de lo que parece ser un zorro.

Relame los labios saboreando la piel que para él huele a miel y canela.

 _Sonnenblume_

El nombre de guerra del jovencito no tenía nada que ver con la actitud osada que mostraba frente a la cámara pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar más sobre él.

Da clic al recuadro pero antes de disfrutar a su manjar, una advertencia salta a la vista.

 _Por favor, para hacer uso de los servicios del usuario Golden Sonnenblume, tiene que adquirir una tarjeta roja y suscribirse como cliente platino, el costo será de 100 dólares por una hora._

Sasuke abre la boca impresionado. ¡Como que ese chico costaba 100 dólares! ¿Qué clase de servicios ofrecía? ¿Una cibermamada o una ciberfollada? Afortunadamente poseía el dinero pero si fuese un sujeto de clase media probablemente se lo pensaría.

Y pagaría los cien dólares sólo porque quería descubrir la magia de Sonnenblume.

Después de depositar el dinero y obtener en cuestión de minutos su entrada platino, finalmente vuelve a buscar al usuario con traje de Lolita.

Al entrar a la página de Sonnenblume, Sasuke se lleva una gran sorpresa –otra vez-, el perfil del chico esta coloreado de un llamativo naranja con vetas rojas, hay muchas fotos de él en poses inocentones pero siempre ocultando su rostro por alguna artimaña. En su álbum, Sonnenblume va vestido desde un travieso gatito hasta una tímida caperucita roja; con las piernas abiertas o en la pose del perrito. Tiene cientos de subscriptores, cada uno de ellos lo halaga en el idioma oficial de la página: inglés. Los comentarios van desde lo jocoso a lo vulgar. El chico con mascara de zorro –la cual parece que es su preferida – contesta con emoticonos o guiños, no hay palabras de su parte.

La sesión ha comenzado. Sonnenblume tiene dos tipos de chat: grupal y personalizado. Cien dólares en el grupal donde hará todo lo que le pidas pero teniendo en cuenta que habrá otros hombres dispuestos a cambiar el juego a su manera, esa definitivamente no le gustaba.

Y por cincuenta dólares más, el chico trigueño sería totalmente tuyo en el chat personalizado, para ello tenía que acordar una cita con él anticipadamente. Sasuke leyó el instructivo y le pareció un robo para un hombre necesitado de un poco de piel.

Quería al chico para él solo, no estaba dispuesto a compartir su atención con otros individuos, así que se le ocurrió enviarle un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

 _Taka te ha enviado un mensaje._

Naruto que estaba colocándose unos preciosos ligeros de encaje respinga cuando la notificación resuena dejando su actividad en segundo plano.

Hoy tenia clientes nuevos y eso le agradaba mucho, ese fin de semana recibiría bastante dinero. Antes de comenzar a dar su atrevida sesión de chat, procuraba usar alguna prenda sensual que realzara su belleza enigmática, sus ojos azules centellean de emoción.

— ¿Taka? Qué raro nombre.

El rubio no pierde tiempo, de inmediato revisa el perfil del usuario, su boca se seca al instante y los ojos se abren como platos.

Su cliente nuevo era japonés. ¡y él había bloqueado a Japón por su seguridad! Si quería mantenerse en anonimato más le valía que ninguno de sus conocidos lo encontrara en ese tipo de páginas. Lamentablemente el usuario Taka tenía el IP de Estados Unidos y Naruto no podía bloquearlo, era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Demonios! —inseguro y temeroso, comienza a hiperventilar. Está semidesnudo y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente.

Toma una bocanada de aire llenándose los pulmones de vainilla y menta, el aroma de su habitación. Debe mantener la calma, quizá no es tan grave, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de encontrarse con algún conocido en una página de ciber sexo serían posibles?, ríe suavemente.

—No te asustes Naruto, es una tontería si lo piensas.

Naruto abre la bandeja de entrada.

 _Taka dice: Hola_

Inglés, perfecto, eso le ayudaba mucho a mantenerse infraganti.

Sonnenblume dice: ¡Hola! :D

Taka dice: Yo quise hablarte en privado porque quiero negociar contigo…

Naruto frunce el ceño, dedos rápidos que se apresuran a teclear una respuesta.

Sonnenblume dice: ¿Sobre qué?

Taka: Yo quiero una sesión personal, ahora.

La ultimaba palabra más que un pedimento era una orden tacita y Naruto odiaba a los mandones que se creían con el derecho de tenerlo a como dé lugar.

Sonnenblume dice: Lo lamento, señor Taka pero esas sesiones se piden con anticipación y no puedo darle ese privilegio, ahora que si gusta mañana tengo el día libre (:

La respuesta enfurece a Sasuke, ¿Quién se creía Sonnenblume?

Taka dice: Dime cuánto.

Sonnenblume dice: Ya le dije que no, por favor no insista L

Taka dice: Mil dólares por una hora, sólo quiero eso.

El rubio traga saliva pesadamente, el corazón le retumba en los oídos y sus ojos se mantienen fijos en la cantidad señalada. ¿¡Mil dólares!? ¿Realmente iban a pagarle eso por una jodida hora?

Sonnenblume dice: ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

Taka dice: Haré el depósito justo ahora.

Naruto no creía que eso fuese cierto, así que suspira tranquilamente. De pronto le llega una notificación a su móvil.

 _El usuario de webcam ha hecho un depósito de mil dólares a su cuenta, gracias por usar nuestro servicio._

Sasuke sonríe triunfante, ahora sería todo suyo.

Taka dice: ¿Y bien?

A Naruto no le queda otra opción más que aceptar que por esa noche el usuario Taka lo tendrá para él solo.

[2]

Sonnenblume dice: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Taka dice: Pongamos algunas reglas, te dirigirás a mí como amo.

Naruto frunce los labios, enfadado, gracias a la máscara de zorro que porta esa noche, su cliente no puede ver la frustración de la cual es presa.

Sonnenblume dice: De acuerdo, amo.

Taka dice: Así me gusta. Ahora, abre las piernas y déjame ver tu miembro.

El falo de Sasuke está completamente duro bajo la tela suave de su chándal negro, toca su miembro generosamente con la derecha, tiene los labios fuertemente apretados. Desparramado en la silla frente a la laptop con la imagen de un chico hermosísimo que se desnuda para él es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar en años.

Naruto obedece sin chistar, lentamente separa sus piernas y deja ver su orgulloso miembro alebrestado sobresaliendo por encima de la lencería de encaje.

Taka dice: Muy bien gatito, acaríciate.

El rubio lleva su temblorosa mano derecha a su miembro, la palma se enreda en el tronco mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás, excitado. Pese a que no escuchaba ni veía a su cliente, lo imaginaba como un hombre duro de mirada ceñuda y sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ufff… —gime audiblemente. Gracias a que los micrófonos estaban activados, Sasuke puede escucharle.

Taka dice: Eso es principito, pero quiero que te deshagas de esa horrible mascara y me muestres a la preciosidad por la que he pagado.

Naruto incorpora su cabeza en dirección a la computadora, niega frenéticamente. Puede hacerlo, no hay una regla de anonimato explicita, ellos como cam boys pueden negarse a mostrar su rostro pero la página lo permite. Su cliente ha pagado mucho dinero por él y le restan cincuenta minutos, no puede librarse tan fácil de él.

Sonnenblume dice: No, por favor…

Taka dice: Hazlo, es una orden.

Sasuke muerde su labio inferior, percibe la duda en su juguete sexual, el chico lleva su mano libro al borde de su mentón, alza la máscara lentamente.

La antelación sopesa todo su cuerpo, admira unos labios carmín y una nariz respingada, bonita y elegante. De niño de clase alta, pómulos marcados, y llega a la parte final: ojos de un océano tranquilo, limpiecito.

Ese es Sonnenblume.

Para rematar, el bello rostro de pintas andróginas es enmarcado por un suave y espeso cabello dorado. Precioso.

Taka dice: Eres hermoso…

Naruto se sonroja furiosamente, el rubor es visible para ojos escrutadores como los de Sasuke.

Sonnenblume dice: gracias, amo.

Taka dice: Continua, no te he dado permiso de parar.

Vuelve el tirano que ordena y refunfuñe, Naruto asiente como un niño regañado y baja la mirada sumiso. Jamás había actuado de ese modo con ningún cliente pero Taka es distinto de una manera que no puede explicarse.

Sasuke ordena a Naruto deslizar su mano una y otra vez sobre su falo al mismo tiempo que él lo hace desde su cómodo asiento.

El jovencito rubio gime fuerte contra la nada, un calor apabullante recorre su cuerpo de tramo a tramo, los dedos de sus pies se contraen debido al placer que comienza a experimentar.

Taka dice: ¡Detente!

Naruto estaba a punto de correrse pero su amo le había detenido abruptamente, lagrimas se arremolinan en sus preciosos ojos zafiro.

Sonnenblume dice: Amo, quiero correrme.

Taka dice: Aún no.

Sasuke se sonríe malvadamente, escondido en una personalidad secreta que nadie más había visto. Su chico le despertó una lujuria insana que saciaría esa noche.

Taka dice: Ponte en cuatro, procura que pueda ver tu culo perfectamente.

Naruto asiente, gatea sobre la cama y cuidadosamente adopta la posición que le ha pedido su cliente, sobre sus rodillas y con un equilibrio sorprendente echa una mirada por encima del hombro a la pantalla. No puede escribir debido a la posición y Sasuke es consciente de ello, abre su micrófono para continuar ordenándole.

—Separa tus nalgas —, la voz ronca vibra por toda la habitación, Naruto jadea. Nunca había escuchado una voz así de masculina, vigorizante.

Ahora entiende porque obedece a Taka, ese hombre es la encarnación de la sexualidad absoluta, puede sentir como esa voz barítono acaricia cada centímetro de su piel, besos desde la distancia.

—Eso es, pequeña ramera.

—Ah… —gime otra vez —, no me digas así —se queja entre suspiros cortos. Sasuke sonríe.

El falo del Uchiha esta erguido y fuera de toda prisión. El rubio ha conseguido que se masturbe mientras lo observa desde esa posición tan comprometedora.

—Eres mi putita, dímelo.

—Ah, yo…, soy tu puta.

—Metete dos dedos en el ano, una y otra vez.

Naruto se apoya en el colchón con la izquierda, lleva la derecha a su recto, introduce dos dígitos: índice y medio. La intrusión es incomoda, no acostumbra a meterse cosas por ahí, normalmente con sus clientes juguetea y se masturba únicamente pero Taka es exigente en su totalidad.

—Due-le.

—No me importa, continua. —Sasuke separa sus piernas, su derecha sube y baja arduamente, su pene está caliente cubierto de venas que palpitan furiosas.

El blondo lo excita tanto, quisiera tenerlo frente a frente y cogérselo contra la pared, la cama, los muebles de su lujosa oficina. Donde sea es bueno, si es el rubio quien gime bajo su cuerpo.

—Sácalos. Cambia de posición, quiero que mires a la cámara y te penetres con un dildo.

Naruto contiene el aliento.

No quería hacerlo, es decir, aún conservaba su aura virginal, tenía dieciséis años y no estaba seguro de querer continuar.

—Yo…, no puedo, lo siento. Es que…

—¿Acaso no has escuchado bien? ¡Hazlo o te azotaré las nalgas hasta arrancarte la piel! —Naruto resiente la amenaza, estúpidamente en el sopor nebuloso de placer no puede razonar correctamente.

De haberlo hecho, se daría cuenta que la amenaza no podría ser cumplida, su cliente era una voz ronca detrás de una pantalla que probablemente no volvería a escuchar. Y aun así temía no llenar sus expectativas.

—Está bien, amo.

—Así es, precioso.

El adolescente abre el cajón junto a la cama, del mismo extrae un dildo rosado, el único que tenía. Lo había comprado en Amazon hace unas semanas sin saber la razón exacta, pensaba que algún día podría darle un uso, como ahora.

—Es grande.

—Ugh, sí.

Naruto levanta las caderas lentamente, coloca el dildo a la altura de su ano, es un poco difícil dada la inexperiencia pese a que un chico que se dedica a desnudarse y complacer las fantasías de otros hombres ya debería saber cómo manejar la situación.

Sasuke gruñe por lo alto cuando Naruto separa sus nalgas y con cuidado se empala, el rubio jadea y las lágrimas que había contenido se derraman automáticamente. Verle llorar dobla su excitación.

— ¿Le gusta así amo?

—Me encanta pequeño, no te detengas, imagina que es mi verga. ¿Qué harías?

—Dejaría que me la meta hasta el fondo, amo.

—Eso me gusta precioso.

Naruto sube y baja sobre el falo artificial, cierra los ojos e imagina que es el miembro de su cliente, probablemente Taka lo tomaría de las caderas mientras lo empotra contra el dosel de la cama y le grita lo puta que es.

—Mastúrbate para mí.

—Sí, amo.

La mano morena hace su trabajo delicadamente, Sasuke imita al rubio desde su escondite. Naruto siente un cosquilleo en el estómago, está próximo a venirse. Una explosión blanquecina abunda en sus manos y vientre.

La hora ha terminado. Sasuke ha tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

—Yo…

—Lo sé, gracias por esta noche, Sonnenblume —. Se despide el Uchiha con la desazón inundándole la boca.

[3]

—Entrega al piso número 200 —la sonrisa deslumbrante del rubio apabulla a la recepcionista de ojos azules.

—Oh, sí, sí, toma el elevador, yo le informaré al señor Uchiha que está aquí.

Naruto se dirige al ascensor. Trabaja medio tiempo como mensajero, la paga es buena pero no lo suficiente como para pagar las colegiaturas de la escuela ni los servicios básicos del apartamento, por ello recurre a las webcams donde hace más dinero de lo que gana en un mes.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el encuentro furtivo con Taka y desde entonces cada noche se masturba pensando en su cliente. Le hubiera gustado saber su nombre o verle el rostro, al menos.

Número 200, el elevador no demoró mucho en llegar a su destino.

Naruto recorre un estrecho pasillo y al fondo una puerta de una madera que parece costosa se abre en silencio. Sin dudarlo se adentra a la oficina del jefe.

Sabe poco de los Uchiha, jamás ha visto a uno y lleva años trabajando como mensajero, no es la primera vez que pisa los edificios de esa familia, empero, esa tarde es diferente, ha llegado hasta la oficina de uno de ellos y quizá finalmente conozca a un miembro de esa estirpe.

—Puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa que está a tu derecha —. Esa voz, el corazón de Naruto se detiene, el mismo tono raudo y seco que aquella noche le ordenó masturbarse.

Sin embargo el Uchiha mantiene la mirada sobre unos documentos.

— ¿Taka?

Y esa vocecita de pajarito lo espabila. Alza la mirada encontrándose con un par de orbes marinos, de océano tranquilo.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogo: Prisionero

[1]

No podía ser cierto. Él pasa saliva pesadamente, los sinsabores en su paladar le provocan náuseas y lo último que desea es mirar esos ojos brunos que están clavados en su persona: escaneándolo de pies a cabeza.

—De verdad que no puedo creérmelo —admite una voz barítono. Naruto acaricia la masculinidad de esos decibeles.

¡Cuánto había deseado escuchar de nuevo a su amo!

Pero eso ya había pasado, su amo pagó por él y lo usó como todos esos hombres que lo miraban a diario para cumplir sus morbosas fantasías. Él era un objeto a ojos de ese hombre de cabellera obscura, nada más. Y si había fantaseado con él, mejor que lo fuese olvidando porque no sucedería nada entre ellos.

—Su firma, señor Uchiha —a pesar de que Naruto está temblando, el tono de su voz adquiere firmeza para dirigirse a uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón.

Sasuke sonríe ladino, el chico que había sido su presa ahora actuaba somero a comparación de aquella noche donde gimió por y para él.

—Lo había olvidado —estira su brazo derecho, Naruto cabizbajo le acerca una nota, Sasuke la toma delicadamente, quiere que el rubio se acerque más a él, desea olerlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo. —Así que esto es lo que haces para ganarte la vida además de prostituirte por internet —lanza un comentario hiriente. Consigue lo que buscaba; provocar a su contrario.

El ceño fruncido y la mirada turbia son prueba de una incipiente rabia. Naruto da tres pasos hacia adelante, toma a Sasuke de las solapas de su costosa camisa Dolce & Gabanna.

—No te pases de listo conmigo, el hecho de que seas un maldito ricachón no me impedirá que te de un puñetazo.

Sasuke amplía esa sonrisa peligrosa que irrita a Naruto. Entonces advierte la cercanía entre él y el sujeto que noches atrás había pagado por él.

—Me encantaría que lo intentaras gatito, para así poder castigarte sin remordimiento —Sasuke aprovechando la escasa distancia se aventura a dar una lamida a esos labios sedosos que había anhelado probar aquella noche mientras se masturbaba detrás de una pantalla.

— ¡Ahg, que te jodan! —Naruto se empuja hacia atrás mermando el acercamiento del otro. No iba a ceder a sus instintos y mucho menos darle el placer a su ex amo de verlo débil como esa noche.

El Uchiha se toma esa actitud como un reto, pues si el rubio quería jugar, él sabía unos excelentes trucos.

—Ya sé dónde trabajas, no me será difícil buscarte.

—Más te vale que no lo hagas —. Naruto se da la vuelta ignorando el llamado de Sasuke: estaba olvidando la nota.

[2]

—No es gracioso, Ino —la suave risa de su amiga rubia llena ameniza el incómodo ambiente. Naruto resopla afligido.

Para Ino es gracioso que Naruto haya librado un acorralamiento con uno de sus clientes. Se lo había contado porque Ino es de confianza y además Naruto quería contarle a alguien lo jodidamente atractivo que le pareció ese hombre.

— ¿Y tienes idea de cómo se llama, para variar? —la pregunta descoloca al rubio. Naruto menea la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, y no me interesa.

—Ajá —dice ella no muy convencida. Naruto tampoco se creía lo que había dicho. Daría todo lo que fuera por saber el nombre de su fantasía húmeda.

— ¿Es que acaso no me crees? —finge indignación, Ino levanta una ceja, su rostro completamente serio.

Posteriormente otra risotada hace eco en la habitación del blondo.

—Honestamente creo que deberías buscarlo y pedirle que te arrebate tu virginidad, ah espera, que ya no eres virgen; el dildo te la arrebató —ahora son múltiples carcajadas las que brotan de la garganta de la rubia. Naruto cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Ino Yamanaka conoce a Naruto Uzumaki mejor que nadie, quizá más de lo que él mismo se conoce, por eso cuando la mirada furibunda de Naruto se clava en ella; detiene su risa burlona. Optando por la pose más seria que se conoce de sí misma, esboza una ligera sonrisa, se acomoda en el sofá de dos plazas, las rodillas juntas y las manos sobre el regazo.

—Jamás lo buscaría, me humilló en su oficina el muy maldito y no me interesa, un cliente más que no volveré a tener.

— ¿Seguro? —no, no estaba seguro pero se obliga a sonreír. Ino revira los ojos, Naruto era un terco de lo peor.

¿Por qué no admitía que le había gustado aquel hombre?

—Soy un prostituto para él —sin querer, el tono del rubio se encuentra entre la zozobra y la aflicción.

—Ay cariño, ¿es por eso? —abre los brazos hacia Naruto. El Uzumaki no se hace del rogar, busca el calor de su amiga, porque la necesita, Ino entiende mejor que nadie lo duro que es hacer lo que hace, porque ella también es una cam girl.

—Sí, y no vale la pena hacerme ilusiones. Con lo que yo hago me será difícil encontrar una pareja estable.

Ino parece afectada por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Ella había sido víctima de ese tipo de comentarios peyorativos de parte de un chico del cual se había enamorado, pero cuando supo a lo que ella se dedicaba; él la dejó.

—Él se lo pierde, te lo aseguro

La sonrisa de Naruto es natural ante el consuelo que recibe de su amiga, cobijado por sus brazos y arropado por sus palabras de aliento.

—Eso creo.

[3]

— ¿A dónde vas hermanito, tonto? —Itachi Uchiha es persuasivo y en cuanto el culo de Sasuke se despega de la silla, es el primero en atacar con una pregunta insidiosa.

Sasuke se detiene al filo de la puerta, su padre dirige su mirada hacia su hijo, el más pequeño. Itachi sonríe de lado, su hermano menor vacila entre tomar el pomo o girar su cabeza.

Podría ser un hijo de puta si quisiera y sólo chasquear la lengua, abrir la puerta y azotarla. ¡Maldito Itachi!, después se encargaría de su hermano mayor.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer en casa —Sasuke suena como un niño pequeño justificándose ante una travesura.

Sasuke sale tan rápido de casa sin mirar atrás. Tiene que llegar a su lujoso departamento y entrar en esa maldita página, adquirir una membresía y deleitarse con Sonnenblume.

[4]

No hay rastros de Sonnenblume por ninguna parte, ha desactivado su sesión, y todos los usuarios que pretendían pagar por verle darse placer a si mismo se decepcionan porque su chico favorito ha decidido tomarse el día, lo que usualmente no sucede.

Sasuke golpea el escritorio con ambas manos, frustrado. Ese chico que ahora sabia se llamaba Naruto gracias a sus influencias lo había provocado esa mañana con su sonrisa pícara y esos preciosos ojos añiles. Tenía que verlo nuevamente en acción, y si no estaba en línea, entonces iría a donde él.

— ¿Diga? —del otro lado Sasuke escucha un breve bostezo.

—Karin, necesito que me envíes la dirección del chico rubio que esta mañana fue a dejarme un paquete a mi oficina. ¡Ahora!

Poco después una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Lo tenía.

[5]

Naruto abre la puerta sin preguntar quién yace del otro lado. Está adormilado y con ganas de continuar su sueño erótico donde un atractivo azabache lo estrecha entre sus brazos, de sólo pensarlo nace una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se abren como platos y todo rastro de sueño se queda atrás, tiene frente a él a su pecado; en carne y hueso.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —tartamudea tontamente, Sasuke empuja la puerta haciéndose un hueco entre el cuerpo del rubio y la madera.

— ¿Esa es la manera de recibir a tu amo?

Naruto frunce el ceño, ¿amo? ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?, con la digna torpeza de sus pies, Naruto trastabilla hasta caer de nalgas contra el piso. El golpe duele pero no tanto como esa mirada lujuriosa sobre él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí? —Sasuke atina a sonreír nuevamente, acto que irrita a Naruto hasta hacerlo gruñir como un lindo gatito.

—Tenía ganas de un show en vivo —dice descarado para pesar del rubio.

—Esto no es gracioso así que te voy a pedir que te vayas…

Normalmente, nadie le hablaba así al Uchiha pero dadas las circunstancias no podía pedir otra cosa.

—Sasuke.

—Sí, eso, como sea. ¡Vete! —Naruto señala la puerta, Sasuke le ignora olímpicamente.

—No pienso irme.

Harto de la insulsa discusión el menor se pone de pie y a paso rápido se aproxima al azabache para sacarlo de su apartamento pero lo único que consigue es que Sasuke lo atraiga con una facilidad abrumadora, apresándolo entre sus brazos. Naruto se embebe el aroma a menta y humo de cigarro que mana del cuerpo ajeno.

—Q-que me sueltes —la hesitación de Naruto es evidente, se remueve como pez en la red, intenta vanamente alejar a Sasuke.

Pero los Uchiha siempre obtienen lo que quieren, Naruto no es la excepción.

— ¿Cuánto? —el rubio deja de removerse, sus ojos azules se posan sobre las perlas negras de Sasuke.

La decepción centellea en su mirada. Cabizbajo, sorbe por la nariz, y Sasuke frunce el ceño porque la rabieta infantil se ha esfumado y en su lugar hay un escuálido muchacho de piel trigueña que se rinde a su suerte. Y no le gusta esa actitud para nada.

—Jejeje, ¿es eso, no?, quieres pagarme para que me acueste contigo.

—Obviamente —el Uchiha no tiene reparo en decirlo. El rubio sacando provecho de la distracción de su contrario, decide empujarle con fuerza hasta que deja de sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¡No soy un prostituto y jamás me acostaría contigo ni aunque me pagaran! —Naruto es hiriente cuando está enfadado pero sobra decir que la rabia mezclada con la decepción es el peor de los males en una mente joven como la suya.

Él tenía razón, los clientes como Sasuke quieren diversión a costa de lo que sea. Y si le había parecido endemoniadamente atractivo hace días, su descaro y egoísmo lo convertían en uno de los seres humanos más horribles que haya conocido.

—Todo tiene un precio —Naruto alza una ceja.

— ¡No!

Sasuke no se la pone fácil cuando en un rápido movimiento lo acorrala contra la pared y su anatomía de adonis. Naruto traga saliva pesadamente, el aroma del mayor se cuela por sus fosas nasales, no sabe si será capaz de resistirse a semejante espécimen.

—Te deseo rubio, no te he dejado de pensar desde aquella noche. Quiero probar cada centímetro de tu piel, saborearte lentamente, hacerte mío…

Naruto también lo deseaba, no tenía que fingir demencia, el Uchiha lo ponía caliente a mil. Gime suavemente para el hombre que tiene frente a él. El sonrojo se acrecienta en sus dulces mejillas morenas.

—No —su cálido alienta golpea la nariz de Sasuke.

—Si —determina Sasuke, porque aunque Naruto quiera negarse a ello, no podrá contra sus ocultos deseos, lo anhela, quiere saciar su libido, ha podido verlo a través de esos ojos azules.

Naruto jadea entrecortado, las protestas mueren en su boca, el Uchiha ha tomado deliberadamente cada una de sus palabras introduciéndole la lengua sin su permiso. Intenta empujarle pero no tiene fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo o simplemente no quiere apartar a ese hombre de su lado.

Las manos ávidas de Sasuke se pasean por el cuerpo enjuto del rubio; tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo que el simple hecho de tocarlo le quema las manos. El menor es fuego viviente y quiere saciarse con él.

—Te he dicho que no… —pero Naruto no puede evitar que Sasuke cuele sus manos debajo de su camisa y mucho menos que alcance sus zonas más sensibles como sus pezones.

—Dilo de nuevo y te dejaré en paz, gatito —susurra Sasuke contra el oído de un Naruto embelesado.

Naruto tenía la decisión en sus manos, sería una gran mentira querer negarse a las sensaciones que ese hombre le hace experimentar. Quiere más y más. Y no sabe si podrá detenerse después.

—Ah —un gemido suavecito que huele a algodón de azúcar. Sasuke acerca sus labios a los ajenos, un ligero roce es suficiente para enloquecerlo.

Los labios entreabiertos del blondo le dan el acceso perfecto a su boca de pecado. Naruto no protesta cuando la lengua extranjera se adentra en su cavidad bucal, simplemente se remueve brevemente por la intromisión inesperada.

—Sasuke… —se escucha tan bien su nombre pronunciados de esa apetitosa boca.

No puede negarse a ello, Sasuke coloca sus manos sobre la delgada cintura, presiona sus dedos en la piel dejando una marca de propiedad. Ese chiquillo le pertenece y nadie puede decirle lo contrario.

—Bas-basta —Naruto jadea en los labios del Uchiha.

Sasuke no le da oportunidad de zafarse tan fácilmente, apresa sus labios con salvajismo denotando una sed de lujuria que le rebasa y que necesita ser saciada con urgencia. Naruto emite un lánguido suspiro, estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Por todos los medios intenta no gemir pero es imposible, su propio cuerpo lo traiciona.

—Ah, por favor…

Naruto hubiera agregado _'por favor, más'_ pero su orgullo varonil se lo impide. Sasuke presta atención a los suaves ronroneos que la boca del rubio prodiga. Los labios ajenos ahora se dirigen al cuello en un camino que va en descenso hacia el vientre plano donde yace la sensibilidad el menor.

—Uhm, hueles bien —Sasuke aspira el aroma a canela y anís de Naruto. El niño lo encandila como nadie jamás había podido lograrlo.

Su piel es suavecita y del color de la miel, pasea los dedos agiles por la curva de la espalda provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el blondo.

Naruto no contiene su voz, arrastrando las palabras consigue formular una oración.

—Mi… habitación

Y más tarde se preguntara porque dijo aquello, sin embargo, en esos momentos no le interesa saberlo, sólo quiere apagar el incendio que inició el pelinegro. Sasuke obedece en silencio, toma entre sus fuertes brazos el lánguido cuerpo de su futuro amante, no sabe dónde se encuentra la habitación del menor pero su instinto lo guía.

[6]

—Ahh… uhm, aaah, ah… —los brazos le temblequean, ya no puede soportarlo más. Y supone que Sasuke tampoco.

En esa posición; en cuatro sobre la cama, completamente desnudo y con Sasuke introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad anal no puede razonar.

De su boca un fino hilo de saliva traza un camino recto hacia la almohada de plumas, Naruto cierra los parpados con fuerza exorbitante y se desborda de placer cuando el mayor le mete dos dedos en su pequeño agujero casi virginal.

Sasuke está jodidamente excitado, su miembro erguido en su totalidad y entre las delgadas piernas del menor se asoma un falo henchido y hambriento. Delinea sus labios con esa lengua que minutos antes se introdujo en el agujerito rosado del rubio. Naruto sabía a jabón de jazmín, delicioso.

—Realmente quiero metértela —brama el delirio de Sasuke, Naruto echa una mirada por encima del hombro, sus ojos azules nublados de placer. Una criatura inocente a punto de ser devorada por el lobo feroz.

—Ah… Sasuke, ya… para —miente Naruto en medio de toda esa vorágine incontrolable que es Sasuke Uchiha.

Si quería continuar, quería ser follado salvajemente, empero, era un cliente a quien tenía detrás de él con el pene erecto apuntándole a su ano. Obviamente tenía que pensar fríamente las cosas por muy excitado que este.

— ¿Eso quieres? —un sonido hueco se escucha por toda la habitación. Naruto lanza un grito escueto.

Sasuke le ha dado una nalgada en el glúteo derecho, pasa saliva con dificultad. El Uchiha sonríe de lado, complacido por la sumisa actitud que de repente atrapa al menor.

—Yo… —no había sentido para lo dicho. Los dos estaban desnudos, aperlados de sudor debido al juego previo, y Naruto estaba en una posición demasiado comprometedora como para arrepentirse de sus actos.

No, no quería detener a Sasuke Uchiha. Si, lo quería dentro de él ¡ahora!

—Lo sospechaba, gatito —Sasuke separa las nalgas del trigueño, desde su punto de vista, Naruto estaba listo para recibirlo.

Sin ceremonia alguna introduce la punto lentamente, al principio, Naruto se zarandea. El dolor es lacerante y apenas puede acostumbrarse. Había una enorme diferencia en tamaños, el dildo y el miembro del Uchiha proporcionaban un dolor distinto. Con el dildo le fue sencillo adaptarse pero Sasuke tiene un falo nada despreciable. Gime más alto que las veces anteriores, y contrario a lo que pensó de Sasuke en un principio, su cliente se detiene para cerciorarse de que todo está bien.

Y Naruto con las mejillas arreboladas asiente frenéticamente, el dolor muta a un extraño placer que caliente su cuerpo y provoca que los latidos de su corazón se aceleren.

Eso es suficiente para el mayor, con movimientos sincrónicos comienza un vaivén tranquilo, la calidez de Naruto lo incita a ser más brusco pero su lado razonable le insiste en esperar. Sólo hasta que escucha los constantes gemidos del rubio es entonces que Sasuke olvida su pasividad y deja salir a la bestia que habita en su interior.

Esa noche Naruto más que entregar su virginidad, deja ir una parte de él que nadie más había visto. El sexo con Sasuke no sabe a compromiso ni a un contrato que tiene que ser cumplido perfectamente. Sólo son dos amantes entregados a un vendaval de emociones que juntos han descubierto en el cuerpo del otro.

Al día siguiente la calma vuelve a sus vidas, Naruto es el primero en despertar, su mirada recorre el adusto cuerpo del hombre que se encuentra a su lado.

Ahora es consciente de la resaca emocional, no debió de ceder a las provocaciones de Sasuke, era un maldito cliente y si habían follado, y no quería decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Ya estás listo para otra ronda, gatito? —la voz barítono del Uchiha lo saca de sus trituradores pensamientos. Naruto abre los ojos de sorpresa.

Se ve presa de esos fornidos brazos, de nuevo esta en la cama y sobre él; Sasuke con una sonrisa de demonio.

—Yo… no, basta, ¡eres un cliente!

Sasuke frunce el ceño, confundido.

—No te pagué para acostarte conmigo, bobo.

A esa respuesta, Naruto no sabe que decir.

—A menos que te gusten los juegos de rol y…

— ¡Cállate! —el rubio empuja a Sasuke sólo para poder posicionarse sobre el estómago del azabache.

Naruto le regala una sonrisa zorruna, en su mirada de niño travieso hay un brillo inocentón que no augura nada bueno.

—Entonces, juguemos…

Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse, si es que había algo de que poder sentirse culpable. El juego iba a durar más de lo que esos dos pensaban, quizá semanas, meses o hasta años. El tiempo es un aliciente y si el universo conspiraba a su favor, probablemente nunca se cansarían de jugar.


End file.
